Bubbles
by Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: Domestic Destiel thing. Season 9 AU I guess - human Castiel in the bunker, Dean tries to help him wash his trenchcoat, and all hell breaks loose because they suck at laundry. PS there's shower smut and love confessions. And then there's fluff in bed and stuff and Sam ships the hell out of it. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.


**AN: I know, I know. I've been in a rut all week trying to work out what to write for my 4 other WIPs that I have going on, and it's been awful. So I wrote this!**

* * *

"SAMMY!"

Dean's voice, panicky and desperate, echoed through the bunker. Sam dropped his heavy book, the thud it made as it hit the table, throwing up dust, barely registering as he tore out of the room in search of his big brother.

_Demons angels vampires werewolves shifters wraiths ghouls shitshitshit_ ran through his head as he ran, grabbing Ruby's knife on his way past the desk it lay on. He sprinted down the long hallways until he found the source of the noise, bracing himself for a fight once more. Sam skidded to a halt in the open doorway, jaw dropping at the sight.

Dean and Castiel stood in the bunker laundry room, arms folded as they scowled at the washing machine. Bubbles were pouring out of the appliance, covering literally everything within the room – Dean and Castiel being no exception. Soft white foam coated the floor, and was starting a slow progression out the door and into the hallway. In the midst of it all, his older brother and the ex-angel were soaked, and covered from dripping head to drenched toe in bubbles and water, glaring at both each other and the machine.

"Dean, you said this would work –"

"I didn't know it had to be closed!" Dean looked at Sam desperately. "Sam, how does this thing even work?"

Sam couldn't help it. He began to laugh, huge rolling rumbles that came up from his belly and escaped his mouth, filling the room. Dean, doing the best accidental impression of a grumpy snowman that Sam had ever seen, glowered even further.

"Sam! You gotta help us, I caught him trying to wash his freaking coat, and then he said he'd seen people using laundry powder, so I put some in, but then we pressed go, and I don't think the lid was meant to be open because bubbles and water started going everywhere, and…" Dean trailed off as Sam continued to laugh helplessly, sinking to his knees. "Dammit Sam!"

"Sam, please help us. Your brother is, apparently, not the best person to go to for assistance in matters such as these." Really, it was amazing how Castiel managed to pull off his stoic expression and grumpy demeanour while covered in a mix of NapiSan OxyAction Max and water, looking between Dean and a giggling Sam in desperation.

Sam finally managed to get a grip on himself, by which point he was slumped against the wall opposite the laundry room, the bottom of his jeans getting wet from the growing puddle seeping out. Dean and Castiel, already looking like they'd lost a fight with a washing machine (which is, in essence, what has happened), were slumped against it, looking defeated as it continued – impossibly so – to produce an infinity of bubbles. Sam snorted again, at just how entirely blind Dean and Castiel were to the fact that they were perfect for each other. If they kept up the constant denial of how they felt, Sam was sure that _he_ would spontaneously combust from the sheer amount of repression those two were carrying. He decided to intervene before the Laundry Disaster got any worse.

"Okay, so you were right about the laundry powder. And basically everything up until the point where you _forgot to shut the lid, Dean_," Sam snorted. "Just…..pull the plug on it, before you flood the place!"

Dean leapt into action, and finally the bubbles and mass of foam was no longer replicating. He and Castiel breathed identical sighs of relief, and Sam stood up.

"Right, you guys go shower. I'll sort this out, and you can start on dinner and never, ever, come anywhere near the laundry again. Okay?"

The pair of them shuffled past the lanky hunter sheepishly, while he managed to suppress a grin at how ridiculous the two of them were. Sam rolled his eyes when Dean shyly patted Castiel's shoulder, retracting his hand quickly as if he was scared of showing too much affection, too much camaraderie.

* * *

Dean walked down the hall to the showers with Castiel, feet squelching with every step. Their arms kept brushing together, and Dean couldn't suppress the tingles of electricity that sparked whenever their damp skin met. He glanced at Castiel out the corner of his eye every couple of paces, who was squelching alongside him companionably. They reached the showers, which were in a room adjacent to the rec room. Each shower was separated from the other by a cement wall, with enough room over the top for people in cubicles next to one another to see the others' face. Dean hesitated before stripping off his clothing, the cold, wet material sticking to him uncomfortably. He deliberately turned his back to Castiel, so that he wouldn't be tempted to let his eyes trail over the smooth expanse of skin that lay under his own clothing. Seeing Castiel shirtless for the first time since he became human had been an…educational experience for Dean Winchester, in that he'd felt the need to excuse himself for a good five minutes to calm down and re-enter the room. Castiel, naturally, was oblivious to the sheer tumult of emotions – fear, arousal, desire, repression, _love_ – coursing through Dean, and continued to strip. Dean caught himself staring blankly at the wall before him as he imagined Castiel's naked body behind him, and he hurriedly tugged off his boxers and headed into the nearest shower stall without looking up.

He was then forced to suppress a groan as Castiel took the stall next to him, shooting him a small smile through the foam that was sliding off his slick, shiny hair and onto his unshaven face.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. So, uh…..no more laundry for us, I guess." Dean gave an awkward smile as the hot water ran down his body, and a warmth entirely unrelated to the shower he was in began to pool in his groin as Castiel raised his lean arms and ran them through his hair. Dean's mouth dried of its own accord, and he turned his attention back to getting the slimy feel of laundry soap out of his skin. He closed his eyes, let the water stream over his face, and did _not_ think about the naked man in the cubicle next to him. He spoke to the empty silence.

"I am sorry, you know. About fucking up the laundry. When I, um….lived with Lisa, I didn't do the laundry crap. I've never really had to – you know with all the moving around we just went to Laundromats or washed our stuff in the sink. I learned to cook and stuff, but Lisa did all the laundry stuff, or I washed it in the sink and she just ignored it. I guess Sammy learned all the domestic shit when he was with Amelia, but I…..I was never cut out for that life. So yeah, sorry. Just wanted to help you out. Fucked that up pretty badly."

After a couple of minutes of silence he opened his eyes to find Castiel staring at him from over the concrete partition.

"Jesus fuck, Cas! Warn a guy?"

Castiel blushed, and his eyes dipped down slightly and _is he checking me out?_

"I'm sorry, Dean. You….distracted me. You are a truly beautiful human being." Castiel turned back to his own showerhead, the tips of his ears red. Dean felt himself colouring as he gaped at the fallen angel. Castiel continued to talk, determinedly not looking at Dean as he spoke.

"I did think so, when I claimed your soul in Hell. However, the times when I have been human, your physical appearance coupled with your soul and personality's aesthetics….truly, you are a beautiful, flawless man Dean Winchester. You have helped me when others would not, you believed in me even after all the mistakes I have made, and stopped me from going 'dark side'" – here he did finger quotations and everything and Dean bit his lip because a naked male ex-angel had _no fucking right_ to be that cute – "and you also stopped me from losing myself to vices such as drugs and alcohol when I became human for the final time. Becoming human….is like nothing anyone can ever relate to, or that I could ever explain, but it was _you_ that helped me through it all. I wished to die, and you did not allow it, and for that I thank you. So believe me when I tell you just how extraordinary, unique and beautiful you are."

Dean could only stand there, water cooling rapidly, as it dawned on him that he was about to declare his undying love to a freaking fallen _angel_ while they were naked in _separate fucking showers_.

"Dammit, Cas," he muttered, and before Castiel could ask him what he was doing, he had stormed around the wall separating them, shoved the curtain aside, grasped Castiel's wet face desperately in either hand, and pressed their lips together fiercely. Castiel stood stock still for a second before kissing back, soapy arms reaching up around Dean's neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss. Their bodies collided with a ferocious intensity, and a low groan rumbled out of Dean, Castiel able to practically taste the noise as his mouth opened, allowing Dean's tongue to enter and explore.

Castiel took control of the kiss, slamming Dean against the wet concrete and aligning their bodies so that every inch of their bodies that was facing the other was pressed together. He was forced to break the kiss as their groins made contact, a shiver working its way through his body as he felt himself harden fully next to Dean's already rock hard erection. Dean shifted his hips slightly, and Castiel reflexively dug his teeth into Dean's bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth to suck on as he rolled his hips into Dean's. Dean whimpered helplessly, grinding back as his arms slid down Castiel's slick skin to the curves of his ass, dragging him in for rougher, needier thrusts. Castiel, unable to focus on kissing Dean as fiercely as he needed to while matching his rhythm, simply allowed his head to drop to Dean's shoulder, letting out breathy gasps into the hollow of Dean's neck. Dean couldn't help it - he goddamn purred at the feel of Castiel's rough, scratchy stubble against his neck, the feeling sending tingles of electricity and heat everywhere and simply heightening all that Dean was feeling and _holy shit..._

Soon enough, Dean was guiding Castiel's lean, shaking fingers down to their thickened lengths, and had wrapped their hands around the both of them, sliding the rough skin of their palms up and down. Dean couldn't stop himself from gently sinking his teeth into Castiel's neck, just above his collarbone, as he cried out, and Castiel moaned as, in unison, they caressed the sensitive, hardened flesh down there. It wasn't very long until Dean was thumbing Castiel's slit, and Castiel, with one final moan of Dean's name, came all over their entwined hands. He stood there, shaking for a moment, before sliding his hand down the length of Dean's back and gently teasing at Dean's entrance, while simultaneously moving his hand faster and faster around Dean's dripping length. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's collarbone, and that was it. Dean's head tilted back, hitting the wall behind him while his eyes met Castiel's and he came harder than he ever had before. His knees collapsed from the force of it, and Castiel helped support him against the wall, pinning him there as he guided him through it. Finally, Castiel allowed him to slide down the wall, taking the fallen angel with him, and they sat on the floor of the shower. Castiel straddled Dean's outstretched bowlegs, and they remained like that – damp torso against damp torso, laughing into the delicate skin of the other's neck as their arms held one another close and the shower still running, steam rising all around them. Dean tilted Castiel's chin up, bringing him in for a soft kiss, and they smiled.

"Been wanting to do that for a while," he whispered. Castiel ducked his head as he gave a smile that lit up Dean's world.

"Me too," he admitted. Dean bit his lip.

"You know I love you, right?" he blurted out. Then his eyes widened. That wasn't what he had meant to say at all. Castiel laughed at the startled look on his face.

"Yes. And I love you too," he replied, kissing Dean once more, slowly and deeply.

Dean could feel his ability to do anything but smile slowly slide away down the drain.

Along with all the hot water.

_Fuck._

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen, following the scent of homemade burgers – Dean's burgers had become legendary after extensive "research" (read: endless eating) at every fast food restaurant they came across in order to discern the ingredients.

"Oh, god!"

He had not expected to see Dean, ass perched on the counter, legs wrapped around Castiel's waist as the pair of them kissed with smiles on their faces. They broke apart, Castiel looking guilty, Dean looking terrified, although he kept a tight grip on Castiel's shoulders.

"Um. Hey. Sammy."

Sam blinked.

"So. You two?"

Dean's stance changed from terror to aggression, and he pulled Castiel closer protectively. Sam fought a smirk at his brother's attachment to the startled looking, newly made human.

"That a problem?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You really think I'd have a problem with this? I've been waiting for this to happen since I saw you guys in the same room! Honestly, I'm kinda pissed it took you guys this long."

Dean looked significantly calmer, although his grip on Castiel did not lessen. Sam cast a glance over at the stove.

"Oh, and your burgers look like they're about to burn."

"Shit!" Dean leapt off the counter and began to rescue their dinner, and Castiel gave Sam and grateful smile.

* * *

After dinner and an hour of research, Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Fuck this, I need sleep. You coming, Cas?" he asked, standing up and offering Castiel a hand.

Castiel looked surprised and pleased, taking Dean's hand and allowing himself to be pulled from the room.

"Of course, Dean. Goodnight, Sam."

"Night Sammy!" Dean called lazily over his shoulder. Sam let out the beam he'd been repressing all evening before going back to his book.

"Night, guys!"

Castiel and Dean walked down the hallway, fingers tangled. They stopped outside Dean's room, and Dean looked at their hands, then at Castiel shyly from under his lashes.

"You can….you can sleep here. If you want. With me, I mean," he clarified, stuttering as he felt his palms grow sweaty. Castiel merely tightened his grip and gave him an awestruck smile, the same one he'd given Dean all those years ago – the night that Castiel had gotten the pair of them thrown out of the 'den of iniquity', and Dean had thrown his arm around the dishevelled Castiel and laughed. The smile that said, and simple, that Dean was the centre of Castiel's universe, and that Castiel loved him.

"I would like that, Dean."

The door shut behind them with a final click.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Dean awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of whispering and the sensation of fingers trailing along his naked skin. He didn't move or open his eyes, he simply allowed it to continue as he listened to the gravel tones of his own personal angel as he whispered to him under the cover of the night, thinking that Dean was asleep.

"Hester was right, you know. When I first laid a hand on you in Hell, I knew my time had come. Your soul burned so bright, Dean, and I was attracted to it like a moth to a flame. I always will be, no matter what form I take, no matter who we are or what time or dimension we occupy. I will always be yours, Dean Winchester, and you will always be mine. I must admit, I was selfish when I chose to become a human. I did not know...I was never sure whether or not you would act upon what was between us. I hoped, but I was prepared to simply be your friend if you chose to leave this life behind you. I did, however, want to remain a human, in the hopes that you would one day choose me above all others. I knew it was impossible to have you and be an angel at the same time, and so I fell in the vain hope that I could have you. I am an extremely selfish being, Dean. I fell for you, more than once, and I would fall an infinite amount of times more, to Hell and Purgatory and beyond Death, for you once again. I will watch you while you sleep and guard you throughout your life and do everything I possibly can within this limited form to keep you from harm. I promise."

The beautiful lean fingers continued to skim across him and leave goosebumps behind them, and Dean couldn't take it anymore. He gently rolled over, and caught Castiel's hand in his own.

"You had no fucking right," he whispered, tears threatening to escape as he kissed Castiel's shocked mouth. "No fucking right, Cas. I was so empty, and then you came along...and now I can't live without you. You don't know how much I need you, and you have no right to say that shit to me when you think I'm asleep, because otherwise I can't hit you for giving up Heaven for me. I'm not worth it. I know that and Sammy knows that, why can't you see it?"

Castiel shut him up quite effectively by kissing him until he was breathless.

"If I ever hear you say anything like that again, Dean Winchester, I might have to find someone to smite you," he growled. "Now shut up so we can both sleep."

Dean curled so that he was tucked up into Castiel's side, and the two of them were asleep until morning, when Castiel would wake up to Dean trailing kisses up and down his collarbone and further down to where Castiel's cock was certainly awake, and they may or may not have spent the entire day in bed, trading lazy kisses and smiling like idiots as they ran fingers through one another's hair.

But even if that did happen, it sure as hell wasn't anyone else's business.

* * *

**AN: Domestic fluff turned into smut and emotional shit. **

**And idk I just have this idea that Dean and Cas would suck at most domestic things because of the lives they've lead, and Sam would be like JFC YOU TWO GET A FUCKING ROOM. Anyway. Reviews and whatnot?**


End file.
